Dignity is Overrated
by Crystal the Demon-Touched
Summary: NaruSasu, people this means YAOI. Meaning Male x male action. Don't like, don't read. Also, is rated R so if you don't like R-rated fics, don't read it. Update 1-29-04
1. Default Chapter

By: Crystal the Demon-Touched  
  
Title: Dignity is Overrated  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Crystal the Demon-Touched does not own Naruto.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Team 7 was tired, travel-weary, and extremely irritable. All of them could think of several things to be annoyed at, and the look in their eyes was enough to kill. First on their list, well Kakashi and Sakura's anyway, was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke would not stop arguing for one, damn minute.  
  
Kakashi had made the mistake of suggesting they sleep outside, as they usually did on the road, only to receive three sets of death glares. Quickly, he mumbled something about, "Maybe they could find an inn." Footsore and annoyed, they stumbled into the first inn they came across. Kakashi paid the innkeeper for their rooms and stumbled off to bed. Sakura followed soon after.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke, however, were not in their right minds and decided to get something to eat. Needless to say, they sat down at opposite sides of the inn, each ordering their meal quickly before returning the other's glare. Naruto's meal came and he was so wrapped up in eating that it was a few moments before he decided to look at Sasuke again.  
  
By the gods, how could one being seem so ethereally attractive? Little did his teammates know that the blond-haired youth was nursing a secret crush on the raven-haired boy. His constant arguments were merely just a way of making sure he kept his secret to himself. At that moment, Sasuke was ordering something from a nearby waitress. It was a couple of minutes before the girl returned with a cup in her hands.  
  
Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sasuke didn't drink, that he knew of. The said boy raised the cup in a silent toast to the other and took a long sip. Naruto became instantly confused until he saw Sasuke's smirk. He grinned and called over a waitress.  
  
He had several things to be happy about. One, Sasuke was looking at HIM like THAT. And two, he had just challenged the blond to a drinking contest.  
  
Several minutes and a bunch of drinks later, Sasuke stood up and began to trip his way to his room. Naruto was angry. Sasuke never gave up, at anything. So what was going on? He too stood up and, no less gracefully, began to stumble towards Sasuke.  
  
He eventually caught up to Sasuke and pressed him against the wall in the hallway. Had he been any more sober, he would have thought about what he was doing. But no, Sasuke just HAD to challenge him to that stupid contest. Of course right now, he wasn't thinking about anything accept for the delicious piece of human flesh in front of him. Sasuke's lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply and rapidly, his pale flesh glinting in the half-light from the candles.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. In that meeting of eyes for one brief second, Naruto knew why the usually silent, stoic, and SOBER boy had 'given up' in their contest. 'God-dammit, he knew I would follow him.' Naruto thought.  
  
Sasuke smirked; his body pinned to the wall in front of Naruto, as he saw the look of realization in his love's eyes. He brought his hand up and ran it through the blond kitsune's hair, grinning smugly as the boy's eyes went wide.  
  
Naruto was surprised, no doubt about it, but he did realize that it was HE that had SASUKE pinned to the wall. He bent down and pressed his lips in one fluid movement to the other's. He suckled on Sasuke's lower lip, both shocked and aroused further when a deep, throaty moan was released from the boy's mouth. The sound caused him to shiver.  
  
~ Sasuke's POV ~  
  
Gods, where did he learn to use his mouth like that?  
  
Not that I care about WHERE. More like FROM WHOM.  
  
Oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow, if I survive tonight. Oh dammit, he's moving to my neck. Breath Sasuke, breath. Shit, he has got me pinned to the wall and all I can do is moan like a fucking love-struck girl. Damn.  
  
His hands are moving to my waist. Fuck, I can barely control myself from just hanging limply in his arms. Oh damn, he's stopped, his breath on my ear makes my legs go limp. Why did I have so many drinks?  
  
"We're going to be caught if we do this in the hall," he whispers. Damn, he's right for once. With a growl I grab his wrist and lead him to my room. Fumbling with the key, I managed to unlock the door and drag him inside. The door clicks shut as I push him against the wall. He gasps and I grin.  
  
I bring his hand up to my mouth and begin sucking on his finger. He stares at me with those wide, innocent eyes for a couple of seconds in disbelief. Then I close my eyes so I won't have to look at those love-filled eyes. As I continue my ministrations, he purrs. I cannot help but gasp as that purely feline sound shivers across his entire body. Dropping his wrist, I focus my attention on the fact that both of us seem WAY over dressed.  
  
My fingers fumble as I begin to take of his top. The orange cloth drops to the ground and I step back to admire the sweet perfection of him. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted as he pants with lust. His body is toned and slender, and yet impossibly smooth and fragile looking.  
  
Stepping forward again, I begin to toy with his nipple in my fingers just as I ravage his mouth with my lips. Just as I begin to melt into the moment, he flips us again so my back is once again to the wall. He grins demonically at me and relieves me of my shirt. His eyes take in my bare, pale flesh as if I'm some delicious dessert. And the only thing I can think of is how much he looks like a panther going in for the kill.  
  
He moves closer, his lips hovering mere millimeters away from my neck. He moves his way downward, breathing soft puffs against my skin, sometimes just barely letting his lips brush against my skin. He's reached my navel and is moving his way upward again.  
  
He's looking me in the eyes, a question bubbling on the surface of those purely blue irises.  
  
"What?" I manage to pant out. He shakes his head and presses his lips against mine. He begins to grind his hips against mine; a groan escapes my lips as I am in pure bliss.   
  
My last coherent thought before I fall prey totally to passion is that he will pay for keeping this from me for so long.  
  
~ Naruto's POV ~  
  
The sensation of his bare chest against mine nearly drives me over the edge as I continue to grind my hips against his. With one last groan I pull away from that tantalizing taste and move us over to the bed. He follows willingly, most unlike that strong, determined Sasuke I know.  
  
(AN: Okay, since if I go any further this will turn into NC-17, I'm going to stop it now with one final thought from Naruto.)  
  
Man, I'm going to have a major hangover tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, what do you think? Please review for me. *Gives puppy dog eyes* 


	2. Morning After

By: Crystal the Demon-Touched  
  
Title: Dignity is Overrated  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Crystal the Demon-Touched does not own Naruto.  
  
Chapter Title: Morning After  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke awoke with one hand lying across Naruto's waist. Naruto himself was curled against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked when he thought about how helpless and weak the boy looked at that moment. He looked so different from last night.  
  
At that moment, Sasuke's head started to throb painfully. Oh yes, last night. Crap, he'd never had a hangover before, let alone been fucked. Ah yes, as harmless as Naruto looked, he had the annoyingly disturbing ability to make  
  
Sasuke scream, groan, mewl, and moan, as he so wished. Sasuke grimaced at the thought and made a mental note to remember that. Of course, it was very unlikely that Sasuke would remember anything that he was now thinking in his incapacitated state.  
  
Naruto blinked his eyes awake. He then opened them all the way and looked around the room. Then, his eyes came to rest on Sasuke. He grinned, such a foxy smile that the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched with the effort not to grin back, and hugged Sasuke around the middle, burying his head in Sasuke's chest.  
  
"I thought last night was a dream," he whispered.  
  
"Are you glad it isn't?" Sasuke replied.  
  
Naruto brought his head back up to stare at Sasuke again. "Yes," He murmured, closing the distance between their lips. It was a chaste kiss, and it was over quickly. They simply laid there in the other's arms. (AN: Can't you just picture this? Isn't it like SOOOOOOO kawaii?)  
  
After a moment, Naruto sat up and began shuffling about the room, trying to find his discarded clothes. Sasuke watched for a moment before sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned while stepping into his pants.  
  
"Don't you have a hangover? I swear, my head is throbbing so painfully it hurts to even think about moving." Sasuke grabbed his head and rubbed his temples.  
  
Naruto gave him another foxy grin. "Nope, I guess this means I beat you at the drinking contest." His grin grew as Sasuke glared at him. "And, if I do say so myself, you not only looked hungover, but also thoroughly well fucked."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Sasuke whined. Naruto yielded and bent his head down to rub his lips lightly over Sasuke's, pulling away before he had a decent taste.  
  
"You bastard," Sasuke growled.  
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to your koi?" Naruto scolded.  
  
"Whoever said I loved you?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"You did, at least a dozen times last night." Naruto said, eyes crinkling in silent laughter.  
  
"It was all a joke put together to fool you." Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Well, that's too bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I love you." Naruto bent over again to kiss the raven-haired boy. Sasuke's arm creeped around Naruto's neck to hold his head in place. Soon, Sasuke was darting his tongue out to beg for entrance to Naruto's mouth. Naruto obligingly opened his mouth to allow Sasuke to explore the warm, moist cavern of his mouth.  
  
Naruto tasted slightly of ramen, Sasuke decided, with just a hint of alcohol from last night. Sasuke was never fond of ramen, but at that moment, he was  
  
willing to eat a thousand bowls of it just for a hint of the taste of Naruto. Of course, kissing the actual thing was much better.  
  
"Good morning boys!" Came the obnoxious voice of Kakashi. Naruto jumped back. Sasuke blushed redder than a tomato.  
  
"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto waved tentatively, while Sasuke opted for silent blushing and grumbling about 'stupid teachers who have no sense of privacy.'  
  
"Well, I'm glad I sent Sakura to look for you, Naruto, outside when we didn't find you in your room. And even though I fully understand that you two are most likely tired, you still need to get up for training."  
  
"But Kakashi-" Naruto tried.  
  
"No but's Naruto. You two may be lovers but you're still shinobi." Kakashi,  
  
though he used a scolding tone, was enjoying every minute of the boy's discomfort.  
  
"But Kakashi-" Naruto tried again.  
  
"Naruto, when you came to me and told me you had a crush on Sasuke, I thought you were just a little crazy. But now I know you are very crazy, trying to get out of training."  
  
Sasuke turned to stare incredulously at Naruto. "You had a crush on me?"  
  
Naruto blushed, if possible, harder. "Yeah."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About four years."  
  
Sasuke almost laughed. Naruto had had a crush on him since they had become shinobi?  
  
"Well anyway, you two get ready, I meet you outside."  
  
"But Kakashi, Sasuke can't MOVE." Naruto said, finally finishing his thought. "He has a hangover."  
  
Kakashi's one visible eye went wide before crinkling again in laughter. "Oh, well, I'll go get him some medicine, and he can stay in bed today."  
  
Naruto smiled. "Good."  
  
"Well c'mon then. I'll see that the maid brings up your medicine Sasuke. See you later.  
  
Sasuke sighed and lied back in the bed, his thoughts turning back to WHY he put up with the obnoxious blonde boy. At that moment, Naruto darted back into the room and gave Sasuke a quick kiss and whispering, 'love you', before darting out again.  
  
Oh yeah, that's why.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Thankies. You review, I write more stories *hint, hint*  
  
UPDATE 1-29-04 Go to http:// adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ and search for CrystalBlu777 under authors for the unedited version of this story. 


End file.
